The Center for Research, Knowledge Dissemination and Technical Assistance has three long-term aims: (1) to conduct research on housing and supportive services, including (a) exploratory studies leading to hypothesis-testing research and research demonstrations funded by additional grants from governmental and private sources, (b) secondary analyses of existing data bases, including our own and those of other investigators in our "research network," and (c) a formative evaluation of our own efforts as a Center; (2) to provide knowledge dissemination services to the mental health and housing development field, including (a) research findings -- from our own work and that of our colleagues -- in the professional literature as well as in the practice literature, (b) analytic reviews, (c) case studies and best practices reports, (d) conferences and other presentations, and (e) fact sheets and guide books; (3) to provide technical assistance to the field on a developmental model of housing and supports, especially to local mental health authorities (LMHAs) and public housing authorities (PHAs). TA will b available in the following areas: (a) needs assessment, (b) housing costs and financing, (c) legal issues, especially as they relate to the Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) and Fair Housing Amendments (FHAA), (d) administrative issues with HUD and PHAs, (e) housing information systems (HIS), and (f) demonstration research development. The Center will integrate research, KD, and TA activities. We will design and conduct research, synthesize the findings of our work and that of other investigators, attempt to find a consensus on "best practices", provide standard HIS using guidelines from the Mental Health Statistics Improvement Program (MHSIP), disseminate research findings and our considerable practical experience through the research and practice literature. and provide TA through a process that begins with needs assessment and proceeds with regional conferences and individually- tailored TA plans. The Center will involve a collaboration of three institutions: the University of Maryland Center for Mental Health Services Research; The Johns Hopkins University Institute for Policy Studies; and the Mental Health Law Project. Each is principally identified with a particular focus of the Center (either research, TA or KD functions) but these boundaries are not rigid and, in fact, cross-institutional collaboration is built into the design of the Center.